


The Rain and the Dark

by Mythyk



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Nonverbal Communication, Possibly OOC, benrey and benry spellings used, could be seen as pre-frenrey, he/him benrey, no beta we die like benrey, no pronouns tommy, not a game/post-game au, or never frenrey, they/them gordon, vague one-sided pining, very little hurt/lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythyk/pseuds/Mythyk
Summary: Rainstorm makes the power go out. People handle the situation differently.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	The Rain and the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just got an idea, and went with it. Kinda surprised myself with the creation of this oneshot in one sitting. I didn't really plan for anything, except that it was raining. Then this developed.  
> (Let me know if I need anything tagged, I think it's okay overall)

Rain covered the window in a solid sheet, the sheer amount drowning out the landscape, blurring it to little more than vague silhouettes, smeared by the waterfall against the window. The noise drowned everything else out.

Benry leaned his head against the window, watching the ever-changing patterns in the dark. He was pretty sure it was midday, but he couldn’t exactly tell with how dark it had gotten. The power had gone out at some point, but he stayed where he was, not bothering to do anything about it.

His phone lit up from where it lay on the windowsill, within arm’s reach of them. He reached over, seeing that it was a text in the group chat. The Science Team.

**[Feetman: Anybody else lost power?]**

Benrey replied with a thumbs up, watching as others typed responses to Gordon’s question.

**[Boomer: We have indeed lost power! Thankfully Bubby lit up several candles!]**

The mental image of candles on fire (in their entirety, as would be Bubby-style) makes Benry chuckle.

**[TOMMY!!: We have a generator, so our lights are still on.]**

Of course, Tommy was probably rich in some enigmatic way, considering that Tommy’s dad was Gman. It made sense they could afford some high-end generator and not worry about how much they used it.

Glancing around for a moment, Benry sung out some sweet voice to light up a small part of his apartment for a bit. Just for the sake of checking how it looked, before he turned back to the window, resting against the cool glass again.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed from in their pocket. It was Tommy.

**[TOMMY!!: Hey Benrey, would you mind bringing Gordon to my place? They asked if they could come over, and I don’t want them driving in the rain.]**

He frowned slightly. Why would Tommy ask him to help Gordon? The two still weren’t on the best of terms, and besides…

**[Bennyboi: doesnt gdad have the teleporty thing?]**

**[TOMMY!!: Dad and Gordon don’t really get along, remember?]**

It wasn’t often that everyone in the group gathered together, and even less frequently with Gman. He couldn’t really remember much from the last time, but something in his mind told him that Gordon was tense anytime they had to talk to Gman. He was strange, after all. But Benry was strange too, in that kind of way.

**[TOMMY!!: Benrey?]**

**[Bennyboi: u sure theyre not gonna flip out if i do the teleporty?]**

**[TOMMY!!: Please help Gordon.]**

Well it looked like Tommy wasn’t going to change Tommy’s mind.

He sighed, standing up. He wandered around for a bit, flicking a few light switches off as he noticed they were still on, and then grabbed a rain coat and his shoes. It would probably be best if he teleported to Gordon’s front step, right?

Thankfully, the front step was mostly protected from the deluge of rain.

 _Still no thunder_ , he thought absentmindedly as he knocked loudly on Gordon’s door.

He waited for about a minute before knocking again, trying to make it louder.

A third time, and he called out, “Yo, uhhhh, Feetman? Wanna let me in?”

The rain was too loud for him to hear anything else, so he wouldn’t know if the other had responded to his words.

Might as well noclip inside. “I’m gonna just. Walk in. Yep, doin’ that now.” He tried to be loud enough to be heard as he stepped inside.

Immediately the sound of the rain became a lot more muffled, a relief on his ears. He looked around, the apartment extremely dark and difficult to see.

“Feetman?” he called out tentatively.

There was a sound on the second floor, up the stairs. He slipped his shoes off, dropping his jacket on top of them.

He followed the sound, carefully opening the door. “Gordon?”

There was a shape on the bed, pressed up against the headboard. It was too dark to see them clearly, but Benrey knew it was Gordon. He sang out a quiet line of blue Sweet Voice™, watching the other person flinch and look over, the light reflecting off their eyes ever so slightly.

“You, uh,” he started, hesitating. “What happened?”

Something he said must have hit the wrong chord, because Gordon simply pressed themself further back, their gaze not leaving him.

He moved forward slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed furthest from Gordon. They let out a choked whimper, seemingly trying to avoid making any sound at all.

“Not gonna, uh, be bad, bro. Not a big bad anymore, yeah? Lil’ buddy want… Do you want a bit of light? Shine in the dark?” Benry asked, not moving from his position, carefully watching Gordon’s reaction.

There was the slightest nod from them, so he immediately went to turn on his phone’s flashlight, shining it across the comforter that lay across the bed. He might have done that a bit too quickly, since he didn’t miss the way Gordon flinched while he moved.

“There, uh… nice bright spot, easier for seeing with your- your weak human eyes in the dark,” Benrey filled the silence, still watching Gordon.

They lowered the blankets slightly, letting it sit more on their knees than trying to cover past their shoulders. They stared at the light, their gaze occasionally flicking up to look at Benry before looking back down.

He cleared his throat for a moment, getting the other’s attention before asking, “Do you still. Want to go to Tommy’s?”

They almost nodded, but paused and didn’t answer.

“Bro? You okay?”

A shake of the head.

“Talk? Talk to Benny?”

Another shake.

“Calm down?”

They looked at him, squinting slightly. Oh, it probably didn’t make enough sense to them.

“Want calm down blue? Chillax?” Was chillax a cringe word? Didn’t matter.

Gordon nodded slowly, their hand gripping the edge of the blanket a bit tighter.

Gently, Benry began to sing, letting it drift around the room. His eyes closed for a moment as he focused on the idea of being calm.

After some time, he stopped singing and looked back at Gordon. They looked much calmer now, one hand holding a few of the coloured orbs before they burst against their skin. They turned their gaze to Benrey and gave him a small, nervous, grateful smile.

“Good now bro?”

They nodded slightly, looking back to the sweet voice and grabbing another one as it faded, bursting quicker this time when they touched it.

“Still wanna go to Tommy’s?”

They shook their head.

“Oh. ‘Kay.” Benry sat there for a moment, before standing to leave. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, especially when Gordon was… scared.

But Gordon held him back by his wrist.

“Wh-huh?” he stuttered out, looking between their hands and their face. “What?”

They simply tugged on his wrist a bit, silently urging him to stay.

“Uh… you sure?”

They nodded.

Maybe they just wanted to not be alone.

“Okay…” Benrey said, sitting back down. Gordon didn’t let go of their wrist, so he carefully shifted around so that they were holding hands instead.

The rain continued outside, filling the silence between them.

Benry’s phone vibrated, startling the two of them. He looked at it, using his free hand.

**[TOMMY!!: Did you go to Gordon’s?]**

“Oh, right, didn’t tell Tommy…” he muttered, typing a response.

**[Bennyboi: yeah im here with gordon]**

**[Bennyboi: chilling with them rn]**

**[TOMMY!!: Are they okay?]**

Benrey looked over to Gordon and stated, “Tommy’s asking if you’re okay.”

They hesitated, then nodded.

**[Bennyboi: they say so]**

**[TOMMY!!: Okay :)]**

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, turning his attention back to Gordon. “So… we staying here ‘til lights come back?”

Their grip on his hand tightened for a second, their entire body stiffening. They nodded hesitantly, looking at Benry with a question in their eyes.

He shrugged. “I got nowhere to be. Could’ve had my epic gamer time, but the dumb rain won’t let me turn on my PS4. Stupid weather. Super uncool.”

This somehow got a silent chuckle out of them, their shoulders shaking slightly. Benrey cracked a grin, relaxing a bit. It was nice to see them smiling like that.

The last of the hovering Sweet Voice™ faded away, and Gordon’s grip tightened again on his hand. He sung another bit of blue, watching how merely its light helped to calm them down. They leaned back against the headboard, their eyes falling halfway closed.

“Wanna, uh, sleep away the rain?” Benrey suggested.

Their gaze drifted over to him, watching him for a few moments. Benry felt himself tense up, worrying about what Gordon might think of the suggestion. That worry almost made them miss their nod, and the tug on his hand that pulled him closer.

Whatever noise came out of his mouth was probably enough to convey his confusion, and Gordon paused, their brow knitting together to try and communicate what they meant. They simply gestured between Benrey and the space next to them, and it seemed to be clear enough.

“Um, uh, okay,” he let go of their hand, shifting to get underneath the covers next to Gordon.

Gordon then shifted closer, pressing themself against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. Benry felt his face heat up, but he made no comment as he rested his own arm around them. Now wasn’t the time to tease Gordon. Maybe later, though.

Periodically, he sang out more lines of Sweet Voice™ until he knew Gordon had fallen asleep, their breathing slow and even.

He looked down at them, running a hand through their hair. Hopefully Gordon wouldn’t be mad at him in the morning. He hadn’t really expected them to want him to stay, anyways. That was a conversation for later. For now, he could sleep it away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I don't plan on this going any further, nor did I intend this as any relationship beyond kinda-maybe-friends.  
> The feeling of rain kind of led my thought process here, and rain gives me a sort of numb/calmness. Lullaby-like, I guess.  
> Feel free to kudos/comment, I love interacting with others and every comment makes me super happy <3


End file.
